1. Field
Embodiments relate to watercraft, and more particularly, to an external inflatable keel for inflatable boats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small watercraft are used for a number of activities such as fishing, rowing, sailing, rafting, paddling, motoring and recreational boating. Larger and some small watercraft are commonly equipped with a keel, or an underwater extension protruding from the bottom of the watercraft. The keel functions to provide stability and resist sideways movement or drift.
Inflatable watercraft also may be found without a keel or with an inflatable internal keel positioned between an exterior fabric floor and a rigid or semi-rigid interior floor such as a drop stitch floor or wooden, plastic or aluminum sectional floorboards.
Watercraft not having a keel tend to slide when turning and do not plane properly at high speeds. In particular, watercraft not having a keel tend to plow with their bow up instead of getting on a plane at twice the speed. Watercraft, such as the inflatable pontoon boat 100 shown in FIG. 1 having an internal keel 110 demonstrate better performance in turns and will plane at high speeds. However, an inflatable pontoon boat 100 with a conventional internal keel 110 have a greater tendency to tip because the floor 120 tends to bend where the internal keel 110 is located. Also, pontoon boats with internal keels 110 tend to slide over water because of their soft rounded shape.
In an inflatable kayak without a keel, the kayak will tend to yaw, or move sideways, from the intended course with each stroke of the double-ended paddle. This yaw reduces the efficiency of the kayak, resulting in lower speeds and increasing the fatigue of the paddler.
Due to these problems and others an inflatable watercraft with an improved keel design is desired.